<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Please, Master by iBloo, TyyTyy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325031">Please, Master</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iBloo/pseuds/iBloo'>iBloo</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyyTyy/pseuds/TyyTyy'>TyyTyy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boruto: Naruto Next Generations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M, Maid-Sama AU, Maids, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Smut, master - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:27:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iBloo/pseuds/iBloo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyyTyy/pseuds/TyyTyy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarada was left to lock up the Maid Cafe but didn't know there was one master left who wanted to be attended to. Boruto wants nothing more than to play with his little maid and make her beg for more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sarada/Uzumaki Boruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Please, Master</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: This work contains sexually explicit content. </p><p>Tyy and I wanted to write something sexy for our BoruSara Maid-sama AU and well... Here it is.<br/>Hope you enjoy the smut.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Good job today, Sarada.” Her manager smiled. “Are you sure you don’t want me to wait for you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. I’m fine. I’ll lock up.” Sarada sighed and walked over to her locker. She untied the ribbon at the back of her neck, releasing her hair from the headband. Sarada opened her locker and hung it up, arms moving to the small of her back to untie her apron, but stopped midway when she saw someone from the corner of her eye. “Boruto.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sarada,” He smirked at her, a devious gleam in his blue eyes as he walked over. “I can help you with that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A shiver ran down her spine and she took a step back. “I can do it myself.” Sarada meant for it to sound firm, but the way his blue eyes gleamed at her made it difficult. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course you can.” He mused, stepping closer and reaching around her, pinching the strings of her apron between his fingers. “But I can do it better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarada looked up at him, feeling his breath fan on her face and his arms around her waist. Her cheeks flushed with heat, and she took a step back but Boruto only took a step forward, closing the distance between them again. She swallowed and felt her apron loosen. “Okay, you’ve helped enough.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But aren’t you getting undressed?” He asked, pressing his body against hers and leaning down to brush his lips against her ear. “Your shift is over, but we can play, little maid. You call me master and I’ll reward you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another shiver ran down her body, this time pooling at the pit of her belly. “What kind of reward?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The pleasurable kind.” Boruto hummed as he leaned back just far enough to remove her apron and let it fall to the floor. “You know, the kind that has you begging for more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A smug smile formed on her lips and she flicked her gaze over to his blue eyes in challenge. “I highly doubt that, </span>
  <em>
    <span>master</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm. There you go.” He grinned, moving his lips back to her ear and giving the lobe a little nip. “Don’t you worry, as long as you play along, I’ll show you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” That felt good. Sarada stroked his chest and closed her eyes. “I’ll be in your care, master.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good girl.” He smiled, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to her neck and then another just below it before he straightened and turned her around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boruto pinned her against the closed lockers and returned his mouth to her neck, just giving her little teasing caresses while his fingers played with the ties between her shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The metal felt cool on her cheek, a stark difference with how hot her skin felt where Boruto’s mouth and fingers lingered. As much as she wanted her reward, Sarada was proud and didn’t want to give him everything just yet. “Having trouble with that?” She peeked at him and batted her eyelashes innocently. “I can help.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’ve got it.” He assured her, knowing exactly what she was trying to do. He parted his lips again, latching onto her neck and giving her a harsh but quick suckle. “If it were up to you, you’d be naked already. That’s why I’m better suited. And as your master, I have a right to take my time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pouted at that, feeling frustrated that didn’t work. Boruto always teased her to the point that it should have been a crime. Nonetheless, she could try another tactic. “But master, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her words were enough to have him pause, but only a second later, he pressed his hips into her, giving her bottom a good feel of what he had to offer. “That’s naughty, Sarada. But I like it.” He breathed purposely in her ear and slowly began loosening the ties at her back. “I can’t wait to see what you have on under this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With each lace he removed, the more Sarada felt her anticipation grow. He was doing this on purpose. “I hope it’s to your liking. I put it on,” she gasped as Boruto ran a finger down her exposed skin. “Just for you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you did. I’m very pleased with you,” He murmured, grinding against her again and then stepping back when he had her dress undone enough to reveal the back of her bra. “Black lace, Sarada? You know that’s my favorite.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned her gaze to peek at his face and stuck her bum out to get a feel of him again. He was hard—she knew he wanted this as much as she did but he insisted she wait. “It’s a new lingerie set, master.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You bought it just to put on a show for me?” Boruto breathed, slowly opening the back of her dress and sliding it over her shoulders, his lips trailing kisses from one side to the other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His tongue slipped out to give little licks to her skin in between each kiss, hands gliding down her arms as they brought down the frilly dress. However, he stopped just at her elbows and straightened again to look at the lace design of the back of her bra. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is the whole thing see-through, Sarada?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had barely touched her yet she was already panting. “Yes,” she swallowed. “Except for the socks.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boruto sucked in a breath and then a low, satisfied sound rumbled in his throat. “Oh, I’m going to pay special attention to those.” He promised her, moving his hands from her arms, back up to her shoulders. His right hand swept her long hair aside so he could access her neck better. “But first, I’ll need to enjoy a little show.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She moaned upon feeling his lips on her neck, tilting it to the side to give him more room. “Take it off for better viewing, master.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” he growled out, giving her another harsh suck. “But I do want to see you.” He finally relented, backing up and leaving her cold without his body heat surrounding her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boruto slid the short sleeves further down her arms and then sank to her knees behind her. His hands settled on her sides, slowly working their way down, feeling her slim waist and then the luscious curve of her hips where the dress bunched up and needed a bit more help. He was careful to work it downward, so as not to move her panties that cradled her ass beautifully. The black lace was so sexy it had his mouthwatering and his dick twitching in his pants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dress was forgotten momentarily as it pooled at her feet around her black stilettos. Boruto was floored for a moment, caught up in admiring her perfect, plump backside, those delicious thighs, and those fucking socks. Only the hem was lace like the rest of her little lingerie set, everything else a thin, smooth and almost silky cotton that he began worshipping with his hands right away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So fucking sexy,” He praised her, giving her ass a bite right on her thick cheek while his hands continued to roam, thumbs pressing more firmly as the focused on her inner thighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His bite had her crying out, both in surprise and in pleasure. The combination of his lips on her ass and his hands on her thighs had her feeling so hot. “Master, please. Not so rough.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t like it rough, Sarada?” He asked, voice husky. Then he pressed a kiss over the same place he’d bit her, following it with a very promising lick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I—“ Her whole body quivered with delight and a moan escaped her lips. She wanted more, but she wouldn’t give in and beg just yet. “I want what pleases you, master.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. You’re so good for me, Sarada.” He murmured, pulling back to lift her left foot and pull the dress out of the way, doing the same with her right until it was tossed aside and he stood back to his full height. “Alright now, turn around. Let me see you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her mouth felt dry, and she already missed having his body pressed against hers. Her body was starting to feel cold. Sarada turned around to face him, cheeks flushed and feeling slightly exposed, arms coming up to cover herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t hide from me,” Boruto said, blue eyes impossibly heated as they drifted down her body and back up. Everything about her was perfect, even the way she pressed her thighs together as if it would help her be less revealed. It actually only gave her a more sensual and seductive look. Boruto wouldn’t last much longer before he would be stripping himself. “Drop your arms, Sarada. Walk over to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boruto backed himself up, one slow step at a time until he reached the vanity against the opposite wall, dragging his fingertips across the polished wood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarada reluctantly dropped her arms and tried her best not to keep her eyes on the floor. She followed him to the vanity, and stopped right in front of him—close enough to feel his warmth, but far enough to have space between them. “Would you like me to undress you, master?” Her eyes fell to the top button on his shirt, and she licked her lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does my pretty little maid want that?” He smirked, raising his right hand to his chest, rubbing against himself, all the way down his torso and to his belt at his waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pressed her thighs together, quelling herself, not wanting to show him just how much she wanted it. “I would very much want to, master. We can even play a game,” Sarada suggested and went on carefully. “For every button I undo, I get a kiss.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boruto hummed, tilting his head to the side as he stared at her. “Alright. Since you’ve been such a good girl. But don’t rush.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarada’s face lit up, and her hips swayed in excitement. “And I can choose where to kiss?” Her fingers were already on the first button, ready to pop it open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll allow it. Though you only get a single kiss for each button.” It was getting more difficult by the second for him to maintain his composure, but he was determined to see this through. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first button popped open, and Sarada’s eyes flicked around his face, leaning closer as she chose where to have her first reward. The first kiss was chaste, placing it right under his eye. Her hands trailed lower, and the next button was undone. This time, Sarada tilted her head and kissed a little lower, at his jaw and lingered a little longer. The third button had her slipping a hand inside his shirt and the other to cup Boruto’s cheek to as she dipped her kiss even lower, sucking hard on his neck, leaving a mark. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That had him groaning, making Sarada smirk against his skin. The fourth button was the next to go, and this time, Sarada peeked her tongue out to lick the base of his neck before nibbling it. By the time she opened up the fifth, Sarada pulled away to look at his chest, her hands stroking it in a soothing manner. His breathing had picked up, and she could feel his heart pound in the palm of her hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarada unbuttoned the sixth, and this time, she bent over to kiss the space right above his navel, giving it a gentle suck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m on my last, master.” Sarada knelt down and held on to the hem of his shirt, but looked at his pants and then back at him. “I mean, second to the last.” She gave him a devilish smile and played with the last button for a little while, enjoying her view from down there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re doing so well, Sarada. Go on.” He said, voice quiet and thick with arousal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do as you please, master,” Sarada smirked and undid the last button, placing a long and lingering kiss at the hem of his pants. She could already smell him and it only excited her further.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarada carefully undid his belt and pulled it out before tossing it on the floor. Still, on her knees, she slipped her index fingers inside the hem of his pants while her thumbs hovered over his pants’ sole button. She gazed up at him. “Last one.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Enjoy it. It’s my turn once you’ve gotten your last kiss.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hummed and nodded. Sarada had every intention to enjoy it. And if she played her cards right, might get more than one kiss out of her last turn. Slowly, she undid his button and pulled down the zipper. She hooked her fingers on the hem of his pants along with his underwear and pulled it down, hungrily taking him in as she pushed his pants down to his ankles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarada breathed upon seeing the length of him and paused to appreciate it for a moment before taking his feet up one by one to remove his pants completely. She already knew where she wanted her last kiss to be. Kneeling upright, she swallowed before moving closer to his dick and wrapping her hand around it to keep it steady. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her lips pressed lightly on his tip, the precum salty on her lips, but she didn’t stop there. Sarada opened her mouth and let it in halfway before closing her lips around his member and giving it a nice, long suck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Sarada… that’s cheating.” Boruto groaned, forcing himself not to move even though his hips were itching to thrust forward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarada shook her head but kept her lips around him as she sucked and pulled back, only stopping at the tip, tongue drawing a circle on it before she pushed back in and sucked hard again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As long as her lips didn’t leave, it was still considered </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> a kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment, Boruto let her have her way, head lolling back and hands going to her hair as she took him in. Her mouth was just so hot and wet and </span>
  <em>
    <span>skilled. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“That’s so good, Sarada.” He breathed, dropping his head to stare down at her once again. “You’re so gorgeous on your knees for me.” He smiled and caressed her cheek with the backs of his fingers. “But the longer you abuse your reward, the longer I’ll take my time with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That had her brows furrowing. She wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>abusing</span>
  </em>
  <span> her reward. She was only claiming it! And she will take what was rightfully hers. Sarada adjusted her hold around his dick and started syncing her sucks with her hand movement. As much as she wanted to go faster, Sarada had to be careful. The moment her lips lost contact with his dick, her kiss was over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once she worked up a steady rhythm, she picked up the pace, sucking harder as she squeezed a little tighter, building him up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sarada,” Boruto hissed her name in warning, giving her hair a little tug. “Enough.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She ignored him and picked up the pace, feeling his dick twitch inside her mouth. He was close, but the way he tugged her hair made her stop, popping her mouth off of him right before he finished. Sarada looked up at him innocently, almost disappointingly. “Master, didn’t you like my kiss?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His lips were parted, breathing heavily as he stared down at her, blue eyes clouded with lust. “Of course I did, Sarada. It was perfect.” He released her hair, snagging her wrist and pulling her up to her feet and then flush against his body. “I can’t wait to fuck you. But first, I want to kiss you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sarada leaned in closer, wanting to take his lips for herself. Her eyes hooded over, excited with the thought of being fucked but also wanting his mouth on her, too. “Take as many kisses as you want, master.” She would probably regret saying that, but Sarada was greedy and wanted his lips on her body. Now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will,” He said, not wasting a single second before his lips were on hers, hard and dominating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The impact was so sudden and forceful that their teeth clashed and Sarada could only hold onto his arms as he parted her lips with his tongue. He only gave her one little lick before he pulled his tongue away though, instead taking her lower lip between his teeth and giving it a tug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Make sure you stand still for me.” He rasped, going for her neck next and then working his way down her chest so slowly it was agonizing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt as if it took several minutes before his lips were ghosting over her nipples in turn. The lace fabric didn’t deter him a bit, in fact, he seemed ecstatic to tease her sensitive nubs through it. He kept licking, kissing and nipping at her nipples until she was moaning steadily and trembling all over and then he finally reached behind her, unclasping her bra with practiced ease and removing it slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boruto spent another moment kissing and sucking at her breasts before he worked his way lower, licking his way down the center of her tummy. His tongue dipped into her navel and then he began kissing her lower abdomen softly, determined to tease her even more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M-Master.” Sarada was shaking, struggling to keep still when he was getting closer. Her fingers laced into his golden hair, petting him gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her little plea went straight to his dick, making it throb in rebellion. He needed to desperately to fuck her, but it was too soon. Far too soon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it, Sarada? What do you want?” He asked, taunting her as his fingers dipped under her lace panties and worked around her until his hands were groping her soft bum, nose pressing against her pubic bone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarada moaned, feeling his hands skim on her skin and kneading her ass. But oh, it was his mouth’s proximity to her sex that had her whimpering. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Master</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He was too much, and the more he touched her, the more her knees wobbled, succumbing to the pleasure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not an answer to my question, but I’ll take it.” He chuckled, sliding his hands down her thighs, taking her panties along with them until they fell to the floor. Boruto leaned back, taking a look at her clean-shaven sex and groaning at the sight. “Look at you, you want me so bad, but you still won’t beg me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarada held on to the vanity behind her for support. Boruto was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>looking</span>
  </em>
  <span> at her and she could barely contain herself already. Her breathing was shallow, and her dark eyes clouded over. Her whole body was screaming for him to take her, but her mouth refused to beg. She licked her lips, feeling unbearably dry. “W-what do you want to play next, master?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I just want to play with these,” he said, playing along the hems of her thigh high socks. He stood back up, much to her disappointment and then lifted her up, settling her bottom on the vanity. “And I will be nice and tell you, I’m not going to stop this game until you do beg me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She whimpered and a shiver ran through her body. Even if she begged, Boruto would ask her to do it more before she got what she really wanted. Sarada looked at his dick, and he was also hard. It was just a matter of who would give in first. “Maybe you can be nice to me in other ways, too, master.” Sarada raked her nail up his arm and stopped right at his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smirk he shot at her could only be considered sadistic. “I’ll give you everything you want once you give me what I want.” He said, giving her finger a little nip before his gaze drifted down to her thighs. “I wish that I could watch you walking around in nothing but these forever.” He breathed, massaging her inner thighs, not touching above the lace hem of her socks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarada pouted to be denied once again, but it soon turned into a smug smile. After she propped herself up on her elbows, slowly, she spread her legs for him. “Master, don’t you think they look better apart?” She batted her eyelashes at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck yeah.” He groaned, not bothering to deny it. “You’re so beautiful spread open for me, Sarada. All you need to do is ask nicely.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave her a smoldering look before his lips moved to kiss each of her thighs and then his mouth inched closer to her sex, where she wanted it most. His hot breath alone was enough to have her back arching. He came so close that she could just almost feel him, but he just stayed there, right out of her reach, fingers picking at her socks and sliding just under them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarada was already panting. His mouth was so near but kept on depriving her. She whimpered and shut her eyes tightly. Just a little more. She could take a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little</span>
  </em>
  <span> more. “That—that feels good.” And it did. She had never known that touching her thighs could arouse her so much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boruto just continued to caress her legs over the socks, but let his tongue dip out and just barely graze over her folds. It had Sarada crying out, even if it barely touched. All this teasing had made her so sensitive. “Boruto,” she moaned his name and panted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hands and mouth left her in an instant, making her whine. “What was that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Having his touch leave her was enough to make her tear up. It was too much. “Master,” she corrected herself quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw baby. Come on now, give in.” He smiled at her almost apologetically. “I’ll be nice. Just say please and I promise I’ll fuck you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarada felt her throat tighten. It was awful to be so needy. But she needed her release. “P-please,” her pride broke down. “Master.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There you go, Sarada.” He gave her a lopsided grin as he stood up, hooking his arms under her knees in order to pull her down so that her bottom was at the edge of the vanity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As promised, he didn’t keep her waiting. Within seconds, he was sliding into her and sealing her lips in a kiss that she couldn’t return, too busy crying out into his mouth. All their play was long forgotten, Boruto thrusting into her steadily with a fluid rhythm, his right arm resting on the vanity next to her while his left hand groped at her breast. Sarada was lost to the pleasure she was receiving, her body so sensitive that every little movement within her was making her scream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every time his cock throbbed inside of her, it made her walls flutter and tighten around him. They were both so worked up that they were teetering on the edge of ecstasy even before they began. They panted between kisses, Boruto’s movements losing their precision and yet hitting her deeper and just right until her orgasm peaked. The euphoria she experienced as she was forced over the edge, finally finding bliss, was so amazing it had her seeing stars, mouth hanging open. Her screams had grown silent as Boruto filled her completely, groaning out his own pleasure, grinding his hips throughout his release. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarada leaned back on the mirror, body feeling like jelly, and struggling to keep her eyes open. She was still trying to steady her breathing as she watched him pull out of her and hover over her body. “That was a fun game.” She breathed. “Let’s play again.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anytime, little maid.” Boruto grinned, placing a soft kiss to her knee. “As long as you keep these on.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hummed. “Whatever pleases you, master.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>